


Rika's Fundraising Club

by CynicalGamer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where everyone is at least kinda happy, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, it's in Korea so they have 3 year highschools, listen my main inspo was ouran highschool host club, so you can bet there's a lot of goofiness with some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: "RFC is a club dedicated to doing good and assisting those less fortunate than ourselves. We meet as often as possible and work towards a party every season with many guests whom offer a variety of views and businesses. Rika has always been in charge of the guests, but seeing as she will be graduating at the end of the year, we had just been discussing her taking on an apprentice, someone to take over after her leave.”
So how exactly did you fit into this puzzle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I'm gonna continue this or not cause art takes a lot of effort but!!!!! I will maybe at least get further into the story whether or not it gets finished ;;v;;

                                 

You weren’t what anyone would call ‘Lucky’. In fact you were pretty sure you hadn’t won much of anything in your life. Except for, maybe, a small strawberry scented eraser back in the first grade. You lost it within a day.

But now? Now you were standing in front of an Elite Private School all because of some Lottery drawing that you _jokingly_ entered.

And you were NOT prepared.

The place was massive, entire towers dedicated to telling the time (that’s right, Towers. Plural.) and a few Main buildings. Who has the money for Multiple Main Buildings? This school was simply too much right off the bat. To top things off, there wasn’t even a map included in the little “Welcome Commoner” pamphlet. Okay it wasn’t actually called that, but still. The bitter point still stands.

It was absurdly early for class. We’re talking two hours before most people would even be there, but you just had to be sure you knew where your first class was. Once that was out of the way, you could just ask for directions to other rooms and maybe follow someone. Of course that could have been just blissful thinking and you’d wind up crushed by the swarm of exiting students before getting a word out.

Or was that just too cynical of thinking?

Regardless, you began to take the starting steps forward to the first Main building you saw. There had to be some sort of mapping system somewhere. Unfortunately that ‘somewhere’ happened to be not where you were. Hooray.

It was as if the person who paid for this establishment decided: yes, I am rich and therefore I must throw all of my money on the most complicated layout for a school imaginable to really capture my rich and complicated soul. Ya know, cause they were rich and you were more than a little irked at the time

It was nearly an hour of checking every door sign before you made it to the third floor North Hall and had to peek down at the schedule sheet for quite literally the hundredth time. However in your near-obsessive need to memorize the door labeling you were looking for, you suddenly bumped into something. Something hard.

You fell back in probably the most dramatic fashion imaginable and landed with a soft grunt. It took a solid few seconds before you opened your eyes again to see just what exactly your dumb ass managed to run into.

                                                        

Oh jeez. That was a person. Whoops. You went speechless for a moment watching the stranger rub at his head. Finally, he too opened his eyes and let out an audible gasp.

“Oh! Are you alright?” He sat up from his fallen position and furrowed his brows. His mouth was covered with whatever the heck he was wearing, but that wasn’t too out of the ordinary. He probably just had a cold or something and didn’t want to spread around the germs.

“Uh... yeah. Thanks. Sorry.” You began to blurt out words, gathering up your stuff frantically. Oh jeez where exactly had your schedule drifted off to? That was kind of important. If you didn’t managed to locate it in the mess of papers and notebooks that flew from your satchel well, then you were just screwed for the day. Despite your frantic checking it wasn’t exactly like you had the thing memorized.

“Looking for this?” Lifting your head up, your face was greeted with your schedule maybe an inch or two from your nose. The stranger was now standing, but leaning quite a bit forward in order to have the sheet at your level.

“Yeah thank you!!!” All of your other materials were left a mess on the floor as you accepted the schedule from the guy. “I really am sorry, I was too busy looking down I didn’t notice you at all.” Solid apology, but perhaps a little late. To your surprise, though, he seemed to be smiling under the cloth.

“It’s no big deal, I ended up running into you as well, right? Are you lost?” What was this guy, some kind of mind reader?

“Uh, yeah... actually.” You muttered, standing up and dusting off your uniform. “This school’s a little much for me.” A nervous laugh erupted from you, but soon you felt incredibly awkward and let it fade off in the least subtle way.

“Completely understandable. You must be a first year. Here let me help you out.” The strange boy suddenly had a pen and extended his empty hand to take the schedule back again. With little hesitation, you handed it over. Sure enough, he scribbled down instructions to the first classroom on the list. “Here you are, just follow these steps and you’ll be there in no time.”

“You’re a life saver, thank you.”

“I’d hardly call myself that, but oh! I almost forgot. You’ll need the unlock code.”

“Unlock code?” Your eyes narrowed at that. A code just to get into a classroom? Kinda felt strange.

“Uh, well you know, private school and all. They’re usually unlocked for classes, but it might be too early for that, so just in case!” His answer came out a little rushed, but before you could question him further, he had already jotted down the door code and handed you the paper back. “Anyway, sorry, I’m in a rush so good luck! I’ll see you around!” With that, he dashed off down the hall and around the corner.

What a weird dude, you hadn’t even caught his name. Actually, come to think of it... was he even wearing a school uniform? Maybe you were just misremembering...

Either way, you still had time and you were downright determined to get to the classroom to be sure you were in the right place. With a soft sigh, you gathered up the remainder of your supplies and shoved them away. There was always time later for organizing them again. Not like you spent all of last night preparing, nope. Augh.

Really this was quite a solid way to start off a school year; One with students who deserved to be there way more than you had. Despite your lack of qualifications, however, you were there, and there wasn’t really a need to be such a negative Nancy about the situation.

Your stomach growled right as you rounded the first corner. You really shouldn’t have skipped breakfast, your body was rejecting all this exercise and your empty stomach was NOT helping right then. Maybe when your first class ended you could sneak a quick snack or beg some rich kid for some food. Did rich kids even bring their own food? Probably not...? Honestly there was a good chance the cafeteria around there was a lot more like a restaurant

With that thought still lingering in your mind, you had arrived at the door written in the instructions. Odd... it was completely unmarked in any way. The other doors usually had nameplates outside, albeit BLANK nameplates. This door, though... nothing. Just the number pad to the lock that guy had mentioned earlier. Come to think of it, had any of the other doors been equipped with a lock? Your memory wasn’t exactly the best, especially under these levels of stress.

Maybe he had given you wrong instructions? Like a practical joke or hazing? Augh, you really hoped not. Still, it was worth a peek at the very least. The teacher could have very well been inside just setting up for the new term.

With a huff, you reached forward and wrapped your fingers around the door handle. It was cold, but pulling on it gave no lead.

It really was locked.

In that case, it couldn’t have hurt to try that code. If it didn’t work, then it was just a joke for sure.

You entered each number with precision, taking care to triple check the sequence with each new entry on the screen. After way too long, you finished inputting the numbers and clicked the green circle. To your surprise the lock made a sharp ping and a soft click somewhere within the mechanism. Was it... unlocked then? Considering it didn’t blare some kind of alarm, you were feeling pretty hopeful.

You tried the handle again. This time the door opened with little to no resistance.

Except you were surprised at what you seemingly stumbled into.

There were a handful of people inside and soon all of their eyes were resting on you.

“INTRUDER!!!” A red head immediately shouted from the back. What... did you just walk in on?

“WH? How’d it get in here?!” A man to your left with near white hair was pointing to you with an expression of shock.

“Was the door unlocked?”

“No.” The girl with glasses stated sharply. “I am always sure to check before we begin.”

“Are you certain Assistant Kang?” The tallest figure spoke in a low and authoritative tone. “They say if you do something a hundred times you are actually more likely to do it incorrectly.”

“No, Mr. Han, I AM positive.” Assistant Kang snapped back.

“Well it got in here SOMEHOW!” The man with white hair spoke once more. He seemed most upset of all.

“A-ha... perhaps... a lock pick?” Red head placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. The grin spreading across his face at everyone else’s reactions told you he was just messing around, though. Wonderful.

“Woah you must really be talented to pick the school’s lock!” A blonde boy sitting at the lone table entered the chatter, staring right at you. With his intense gaze you felt ever more flustered, scrambling for any words to explain your situation.

“...Hello?” Wow. Ten out of ten. Greatest explanation given to man kind ever, truly the answer to life as you knew it.

“IT SPEAKS!” You were starting to get tired of the white haired guy.

“What’d you think they were, a robot?” Blonde boy took his eyes off you to furrow his brows at the white haired guy.

“Listen... you never know.”

“Zen, what are you blabbering on about?” Mr. Han’s voice caught you off guard. Jeez was this guy a teacher or something? The one girl was showing him quite a bit of respect, but that being said he still seemed so... young.

“Look, I couldn’t sleep last night so I was doing sit ups and watching television until I felt I could close my eyes and there was a marathon all about robots taking over the world on!”

“WHAT?! I missed Robot Revolution?!” The blonde looked devastated. “You could have texted me or something...”

“I didn’t know you were into that stuff, Yoosung, I always pegged you as a fantasy guy, not sci-fi.” The red head commented.

“We are getting distracted. Intruder.” It appeared the tall teacher(?) guy was talking to you. “Confess to your crimes of attempting to steal confidential material from our club room.” Club room? so you had accidentally entered a room in the middle of a meeting. Oh. Hrm.

“Pfff, yeah like a thief is gonna fess up just cause you asked them to.” Yoosung snorted, crossing his left leg over his right.

“It was worth asking.” Was it really, though?

“Wait, everyone!” A short girl with long blonde hair took a step forward. You hadn’t even noticed her she was being so quiet, and yet with just two words she got everyone to stop chattering all at once. Clearly she was in charge here, despite her small demeanor. “She managed to guess the unlock code, didn’t she? So clearly… this is a sign!”

“Are you… sure, Rika?” Assistant Kang narrowed her eyes at you, raising up just one eyebrow.

“Positive, Jaehee! She’s the one! The one I have been looking for! She has to become my apprentice, it’s fate!” You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take.

“Now hold on a minute!” You managed to find our voice just before more shouting could occur. “I have no idea what you’re all talking about… I was just directed here by some guy with white hair in the hall.”

“Was it me?” Zen winked from the table he leaned against.

“I’m, uh, pretty sure I would have known if it was you.” You deadpanned, not impressed for even a second. “Anyway, he told me this was where my first class was and gave me the door code. So you see, I didn’t guess it or pick it at all.”

“You’re the lottery student, aren’t you?” Adjusting his glasses, the red head spoke up again, his grin having faded.

“Wh… uh yeah… how’d you know that?”

“Seven… if you knew her identity this entire time… why didn’t you speak up?” Jaehee glared daggers at him, grip tightening on what appeared to be a black folder.

“And stop all the bickering? Pff, that would have been boring.” Seven shrugged and shook his head before approaching you with a warm smile. “I’m 707 a second year, by the way, but everyone calls me Seven. You, though, can call me God Seven!” That grin returned rather quickly.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” He visibly flinched at your words.

“I’m Zen.” The white haired man gripped your hand in his and knelt on the floor. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“That was a 180 in personality.” Mr. Han remarked under his breath.

“Sometimes you just have to treat a lady right.” Zen shot back with a glare.

“Just a second ago you were calling her ‘it’.” Another quick response from Seven, who had already retreated to the back of the room.

“Anyway~,” Zen cleared his throat and stood up, practically towering over you. “I’m a second year and in the drama club.”

“He’s also pretty popular around the school.”

“I am not, gosh.” Zen chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“He’s most often the lead in the productions, very talented, and rather handsome.” Jaehee smiled softly, as if off in her own little world.

“Youuuu guyssss~” Using a hand to bat at the air in their general direction, Zen laughed jovially.

“I’m Yoosung! You’re a first year, too, right? I really hope we can become great friends!” You nodded and returned his smile. He seemed to be the most normal so far, to your surprise. On top of that, he most likely knew where all the classes were.

“I’m Jaehee Kang, third year. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Her words came out quick and short, not a single breath wasted. “And this is my employer, Jumin Han. Also a third year.” She gestured to the tall man whom you had mistaken for a teacher. He only hummed in response, nodding his head.

“And I’m Rika!” The blonde girl from earlier now stood to your right, looking up at you. “Sorry for the scare earlier, but really it’s quite amazing how you managed to get in here. This club room has the highest security in all of the school. You see, I’m the president, and I made sure we had a specially made lock as well as sound proof walls.” She spoke so cheerily for such a seemingly serious topic.

“Uh… I see.” You muttered, avoiding eye contact. Wasn’t like you were trying to be a problem, but still, you had entered in somewhere that was apparently super off limits. Just your luck, huh? “So what… is this club? And why are you guys meeting so early like this?”

“This is the RFC, Rika’s Fundraising Club!” Yoosung chirped, leaning forward in his seat.

“We host parties four times a year in hopes of earning money for the less fortunate.” Jaehee added.

“We’re a close knit club, so we wanted to see each other right away before school started.” Zen finished what HAD to be a choreographed introduction. “Besides, we had important matters to discuss.”

“Should we really be telling a stranger that?” Again, Jumin’s voice startled you with it’s sudden interruption.

“Ah, you’re right! We really should have V here for this.”

“Oh yeah, V is kind of important.”

“I can call him, see where he is.” Seven brought a phone out from his pocket, a few thumb movements across the screen seemed to bring it to life.

“I could call him” Jumin, for some reason spoke up.

“Already on it.”

There was a long moment where everyone’s eyes finally left you and rested on Seven, who had turned away with his phone to his ear. This really seemed like quite the colorful group when you got down to it. You really hated to be bothering them, but it wasn’t like it was actually your fault. You only did what some kid told you to do. So maybe it was a little bit your fault… but not that much in the grand scheme of things.

“He’s on his way.” Seven shoved his phone back in his pocket, facing the group again. “Should be here--”

The door behind you suddenly opened and you quickly jumped out of the way. Jeez that was close.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” A tall guy with blue hair and sunglasses entered, his phone in his hand. So that was V.

“V! I found them! My new apprentice!” Rika jogged over to him, grinning widely. She had a certain sparkle to her eye, one that easily distracted you long enough that you didn’t notice she had been pointing at you.

“Hm? Are you sure?” His voice was smooth, even and tempered and his gaze (you assumed) shifted over to you. His shades were lifted off his eyes and onto the top of his head and suddenly you felt flustered all over again.

“Yes! Someone gave them the room code, it must be fate! They’re exactly who I need!” She beamed up at him. You watched carefully as V made eye contact with Seven and blinked before looking down at Rika once more.

“I guess the search is over before even beginning.” He took a few steps towards you, reaching out his right hand to shake yours. You accept the gesture although you weren’t sure what was happening at all. “I guess you’re the newest member of the RFC, then.”

“Wait a second V, she hasn’t really had the chance to even be offered a spot in the club.” Bless Jahee.

“Ah. Sorry for acting so rashly, then. However I have to go, so Jumin… why don’t you give her the official welcome. I’ll see you around.” And with that he was gone as quick as he came.

“V is the president of the photography club, he’s usually pretty busy cause of that.” Seven spoke softly to you, clearly just trying to fill you in.

“Ahem.” From behind you, Jumin cleared his throat. “I know it is all a bit sudden, but please try to keep an open mind. RFC is a club dedicated to doing good and assisting those less fortunate than ourselves. We meet as often as possible and work towards a party every season with many guests whom offer a variety of views and businesses. Rika has always been in charge of the guests, but seeing as she will be graduating at the end of the year, we had just been discussing her taking on an apprentice, someone to take over after her leave.”

“It seems she is rather set on it being you, due to… fate. This all must be very jarring, but please think through it all. You will never regret joining.” Jumin finished the introduction, motioning to Jaehee. She lets out a soft ‘oh’ and opens the black folder in her arms. After flipping through the pages, she extended it towards you, a pen in her other hand.

It looked like a contract of some sort, a rather short one. Skimming your eyes over it, you noted it was nothing more than a confidentiality agreement and took the pen in your own hand. Jumin was right, this all was quite a bit jarring. You had only been at the school for an hour at best, most of that time spent wandering aimlessly and another portion with that weird guy. Had he been… a member? A friend of theirs?

Too many questions swam around in your head, you weren’t really sure of anything at the moment. Still… doing charity work in your free time didn’t sound bad at all. In fact, how often did an opportunity like this come up? You were essentially being offered to learn how to lead the club. That meant you would be leader within a year, something that would look amazing on a resume or college application. If you weren’t going to have stellar grades, this was the next best thing.

You could still feel everyone’s eyes on you as you carefully slid the pen across the line, signing your name.

**You will never regret joining. That was what Jumin said.**


End file.
